Plane Crash Site
The plane crash site is a recurring location in Season 5 of AMC's Fear The Walking Dead. The crash site is located in a wooded area 10-15 miles from one of Polar Bear's truck stops and is on the eastern border of the radioactive zone created by a power plant meltdown. Pre-Apocalypse Nothing is known about the history of the location before the outbreak. Post-Apocalypse Following the meltdown of a nearby power plant, the field fell on the eastern border of the radioactive zone, though it was on the safe side of the border. To prevent people from crossing, Grace put up a fence in the field with a sign warning of high radiation. Season 5 "Here to Help" After suffering engine failure on their way to help Logan, Morgan Jones, Alicia Clark, Luciana Galvez, John Dorie, June and Al crash their plane in the field, knocking down Grace's fence. Having witnessed the plane crash, Max and Dylan check it out and help June treat an injured Luciana while Morgan, Alicia, Al and John fight off a massive herd drawn to the site by the crash, using their weapons and pieces of debris, particularly a broken-off propeller from the plane in Alicia's case. During the fight, Al encounters a strange walker that she impales on the plane's landing gear when she can't put it down. Though they manage to kill many walkers, more and more keep coming. Finally, Luciana is freed and as they prepare to fight their way out, Annie arrives in a Camp Cackleberry van. Annie drives the group out of the overrun field and to safety. That night, convinced that there is a story in the strange walker, Al returns to the crash site. By the time Al returns, the herd has left the area and the only walker left is the one she is looking for. Al puts the man down and examines his body, telling the others over the radio that she was right about there being a story there before she is captured by another member of CRM. "The Hurt That Will Happen" The morning after Al's disappearance, Morgan's group searches the crash site for clues, finding Al gone as well as the body of the strange walker. Unaware that Al put the walker down, John Dorie suggests that it slipped free in the rain and wandered off, possibly followed by Al. They also discover that their weapons have been stolen from the plane. The group begins their search for their missing friend at the crash site, splitting up to look in different directions. After hearing about the crash, Grace has Morgan and Alicia take her to the crash site, worried that some of the walkers may have been radioactive and thus contaminated the group. Using a Geiger counter, Grace determines that all of the walkers are clean, but becomes worried when she sees that her fence got knocked down as it is the only thing keeping people safe from both walkers and the radiation on the eastern border. As Grace requests their help in fixing the fence, a small herd approaches that includes a radioactive walker. Things are complicated when the walkers fall in the mud and the walker loses its dosimeter. As Alicia takes on the other walkers, Grace searches for the radioactive walker with Morgan's help. Alicia is able to take out the clean walkers with her sharpened gun mount while Grace locates the radioactive one and shoots it dead after Morgan lays down a tarp to contain the body. That night, Grace gathers up the walker's body for safe disposal and retrieves his dosimeter from the mud, causing Morgan to realize that she knew the man. The three depart shortly thereafter when John and June call with news that they found the remains of more radioactive walkers at Camp Cackleberry. "The Little Prince" Morgan's group removes the plane from the crash site and transports it in several trucks to the truck stop to be repaired. Deaths *Beckett (Zombified) *Robert Deeley (Zombified) Appearances Fear The Walking Dead Season 5 *"Here to Help" *"The Hurt That Will Happen" Category:Fear The Walking Dead Category:Fear The Walking Dead Locations